Formation of precise nanocomposite structures, such as carbon nanotube structures is a challenge in nanotechnology and related applications. In particular, it is desirable to space and in particular align carbon nanotubes and other nanomaterials in a controlled and precise manner to create new and more versatile devices utilizing such nanomaterials.
Alignment methods for carbon nanotubes exist, but the ability to control the spacing between nanotubes is not well established. In particular, carbon nanotubes have been dispersed in aqueous solutions, but dispersion has not been used in connection with spacing between nanotubes.